Just Like You
by AnnaAmortentia
Summary: So, today is the day. The day my existence is known to the world, well at least the world that knows of the supernatural. Well I guess technically only to those assigned to protect me. Well, whatever, the point is I will finally be able to act like myself, and not like the made up persona that has completely taken over my life. Oh! "Super Natural", such a vague term, I'm an alien.


Let's get this straight, I'm not green, I do not have anything resembling antennas, and I am not three feet tall. I look just like you, a normal human being, except for a small mark on my left wrist in the shape of a star. "Kina…Kina!" a high pitched voice said. "What?" I said snapping out of my train of thought. "Class is about to start. I didn't want you to get in trouble for spacing out while Ms. Rose is lecturing." My best friend Jessie said. I smiled, "Thanks". She giggled and nodded, then headed back to her seat, her long black hair swaying as she went. The bell had just rang when Alex came running in. He has a mope of shaggy blonde hair that flips a bit at the end that reveals a pair of deep blue eyes. He has brood shoulders, and is lean and tall. Alex is really dorky, in that kind of cute way. Scratch that, really cute way… REALLY REALLY cute way. So maybe I have a slight crush in him, okay a huge crush on him, but that's never going to happen. He doesn't even look at me. In fact I think he ignores my existence completely. Plus you know, the whole being another species thing. I don't think I'm ugly, at least I hope I'm not.  
Nah, I'm pretty sure that if I was ugly, I wouldn't be where I am. I guess you could call me popular. Most of the people in my high school worship the ground me and my friends walk on, but there are those who despise us. I can't really helped if I'm well liked thought, it's kind of included in my species. What is my species you ask? I have no idea. Since I was born I have been running for my life. I had to leave my home planet at three days old, and come to earth. I was adopted by Anna Lisa Winslow, who knows of my predicament. She knew my family, before they died. When I was around five, myself and my family lived in Texas in a small town on the border. I had stayed after school when it had happened. A huge explosion, it blew up the entire house, including my family, there were no survivors, except for me, and that was because I wasn't there. If I had been I would probably dead too. Now I live in New York City; in a pretty big apartment with Anna Lisa and her cat, Midnight. I rested my head on my hand, and sighed. At least now I can have a small fragment of time where I can be myself.  
Well, almost myself, the way I am now is my natural form, but to make sure that I am completely hidden, I will have a disguise. Maybe I should explain a bit more in detail. I got transferred to this town and to this school for a reason. There is a team here. It consists of four humans. They know of aliens, and ghosts, witches, monsters, all of it. Usually they hunt out the bad ones, but they are now assigned to protect me from whatever has been trying to kill me since I was born. Once they figure out who and/or what it is, they while imprison it, and make sure it can no longer hurt anybody. I have to have a disguise around them for their protection. The thing that have been, hunting me since I was a child obviously knows what I look like, but it has no idea what they look like, but it knows the team exists. The people in charge of the team do not want them dead for obvious reasons. So they told me I must wear a disguise whenever I am with them so that they do not risk their lives even more than they are. They basically want me to wear the disguise so that the thing that is hunting me won't, go after them, at least not so soon.  
I looked at the belt I had been given. It had some… thingy in it that would alter my appearance. They told me that it shouldn't hurt, and that the team had no idea that I was using it so to be careful. I sighed. Hopefully they could find it. I had tried to find it on my own, and almost died in the process a couple of time. After the third time of almost dying, Anna Lisa convinced me to ask them for help. I still have no idea who they are, but I am supposed to meet them today. I starred at the clock, only three more minutes. I nervously looked around, and poked Jessie on the back. She turned around from her seat in front of me. "What's up?" she asked, she knew something was wrong; she is my best friend after all. "I have this...thing I have to go to today, and I am freakishly nervous about it." She scrunched her eyebrows together. "What is there to be nervous about?" she asked. I looked down. "I'm scared that they won't like me, or they will refuse to help me, maybe even completely ignore my problem.' I said burrowing my head into my arms. "They? Problem?" she raised an eyebrow. Crap, said too much. I pretended she caught me. "I 'm… I'm going to a support group for, umm… children whose parents have passed away." Yeah, that sounded reasonable. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and squeezed it slightly.  
I instantly felt guilty. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I just want to talk to people who know what I've been through." I hate lying to her about things like this, but sometimes it was unavoidable. She nodded, and then the bell rang. She got up. "Hope you feel better." She said with a soft smile. I managed a smile also, and with that she left the room along with the rest of the class. I slowly got up and grabbed my bag, and then I lugged myself to the nearest bathroom. I walked calmly into a stall. I placed my bag on a hook on the stall door, and then lifted my shirt up revealing the belt. They disguised it pretty well. It was zebra print, with neon pink spikes, one of the spikes has a little paint chipped off, and that was the dial. I turned it slightly.  
Immediately my straight blonde hair became brown and wavy. My light alabaster skin became a rich caramel color. I became short, and very petite. I came out of the stall and looked at myself. My clothes, which had once fit me perfectly, now where way too big. They told me this might happen, and that they hid clothes under one of the sinks. I bent down, and grabber a paper bag that was tapped to the bottom of the sink next to the wall. I emptied its contents into one of the sinks. Wow. A cheerleading uniform. Seriously. You have got to be kidding me. I rolled my eyes and slipped it on. I threw the paper bag into my bag, and then slipped the bag onto my arm. I walked down the hall and into a janitor's closet. I closed the door and was barely able to reach the string that turned the light on. I moved a few things around until I found what I was looking for. A bright red button concealed by a bottle of bleach. I pressed the button and the entire shelf slid into the right wall. I walked into metal hallway and the shelf/door thing slide closed behind me. I walked to the end of the hallway, to a huge wooden door. I was about to open it when I was greeted by Jessie.  
Wait. WHAT? Jessie? Am I hallucinating? Maybe I went the wrong way? Did someone spike my diet soda? I think I started hyperventilating. She looked at me oddly. "You okay?" she asked. I looked up at her. When I am in my real appearance she's only an inch taller than me, but right now, she is a good foot taller than me. I nodded. She opened the door wider. I slowly walked in. the walls were made of a metal, and screens; All kinds. There was brightly colored furniture all over the place, along with arcade games, and a fridge. There was also a fully functional kitchen in the corner, next to the fridge. There were a few door here and there labeled, prison, lab, training room, combat room, and interrogation room.  
I hesitantly sat on an orange sofa. Jessie sat a few feet away from me on the other side. We both sat in silence for a few minutes; that is until we heard really loud voice yell, "LUCY! I'M HOME!" Alex came running out of the door that Jessie had let me in. Oh my god. Is the entire school in on this? I stared blankly, and gulped. "Alex, shut up. Your scaring her." Jessie said getting up from the sofa. A few minutes later a really cute guy came walking through the door. I had absolutely no idea who he was, but Jessie seemed to know him very well based on the way her face was sucking off his. I can't believe she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend, I mean I can understand the who secret alien catching thing, but come on, she had a BOYFRIEND, as her best friend I was entitled to know about this. Although, looking at their state now, I'm not sure if I wanted to… I didn't even know your tongue could do that… I tilted me head sideways.  
"Disgusting, right?" Alex said to me. Right, forgot about that. I didn't know what to do. The entire time I've had a crush on him he has never spoken to me not once, so just stared at him. He looked at me oddly. Oh, thank god they had no idea who I was.


End file.
